Gummy Spiders
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: On Halloween night deep in the woods nine old Rookies tell stories of spiders and grouls while Naruto bites his nails and screams like a girl. Happy Halloween! Oneshot


**Title: **Gummy Spiders

**Author: **Lotus-bugxm9

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairings: **None….and most defiantly not **(Yaoi)**

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Nope I do not own anything what so ever belonging to **Naruto!**

**Summery: **On Halloween night deep in the woods of nine old rookies listen to stories of spiders and ghouls while Naruto bites his nails and screams like a girl.

**A/N: **Um….yeah just a little something I randomly came up with for my favorite scary candy holiday!! so Yummy!!;0 And please if you have the chance **R&R **my story for all comments are greatly appreciated.

And sorry for any OOCness as I tried at a sad attempt at humor and most definitely failed miserably just to let you know and also I apologize that my story is so long for you see it wouldn't seem to die!:0

**Happy Halloween everyone!! Hehe**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

The moon hung high in the shadowy clouds of night as the stars sparkled down over the village hidden in the Leafs on all Hollows eve.

The ninja town was in celebration of the ghoul holiday as children young and old ran around in costumes of their worst nightmares eating candy and scaring each other with playful laughter.

However as life went on in the village on this haunting holiday with many smiles and treats as a huddled small group of old rookie ninja sat quietly in suspense in the nick of the woods around a flickers orange fire.

The forest was all but silent as the group listened carefully to ghost stories while holding in their breathes with sensitive ears and senses.

Sitting squat in the middle of all the action sat a body with a fur hood over his face as he sat cross-legged in the middle with a dog in his lap as he grinned evilly at all the staring eyes around him as he was the story teller.

All the young ninja surrounding him leaned in to listen on with creepy curiosity as a certain blonde haired boy in between Shikamaru and a pink haired girl bit down franticly at his nails in the suspense of the scary story.

Naruto liked to brag he wasn't scared of anything but in this case that was a flat out lie as the story he listened to now scared the pants clear off him to no end. And as embarrassing as it was the story freaked him out as it was about ghost and icky creepy spiders in which he hated above all else.

Leaning over to his right a trembling Naruto during the story seamlessly forgetting who we was about to mess with in a heartbeat wrapped his arms tightly around the pink haired girl next to him and squeezed her tight in a far out cry she would shield him from the spiders.

"Huh…..Naruto?" came Sakura's voice as it was very sweet as he looked up surprised from her shoulder to see with a yelp and a cringe as her face was in dark shadows as the distant sound of knuckles crackling over the fire could be heard "What….exactly…..do…you…..think….your doing!!"

Naruto at hearing this quickly now in survival mode covered his head quickly with his hands, but it deemed

too late as the next thing he knew he was seconds later twitching on the group with a bloody lip and with a large bump on his noggin which slightly steamed with the girl's fury of tough love.

"Gah!…Ouch!…umm!…a little comfort here Sakura!!" Naruto cried out with large tears in his eyes as he slumped his shoulders in defeat as everyone in his group turned there heads to glare as if to say "Shut up Naruto!! We are trying to listen to the story QUITE!"

Cursing under his breath Naruto rubbing his aching head looked at the large clearing and at every single person there choosing wisely his next target. For this was too creepy and he needed someone less violent then Sakura to hide under in case the spiders from the story came alive and came to eat him ALIVE!

As he continued to look around he managed to smile dimwittedly with a twitching blonde eyebrow as everyone scowled at him once more as if reading his every thought, and boy was it a drag.

But he decided it was only fair not to bother anymore else or else he would get beat to a bloody pulp so he decided to keep his big mouth shut.

He soon later with a goofy grin on his face to the rest who were staring at him with annoyed expressions made the zipping sign over his lips and they all rolled their eyes at that turning back their full attention back to the scary story.

Naruto let out a sigh as he tried not to listen to the story and the creepy spiders in it as he placed his hands over his ears and began to rock back and forth humming a tone which had been in his head for last week however it didn't last long as it failed miserably.

Crap! He thought opening his eyes and looking around himself nervously for any eight legged creepy

Crawlers who might have snuck up on him but luckily he saw no such thing.

Biting his lip with sweat pouring down his face Nartuo considering just ditching this place and running off for the suspense and the spiders was beginning to be too much. As he had possibly the worst case of in the whole world of Arachnophobia as he felt spiders crawling all over his skin even now.

His large blue eyes darted here and there for escape routes back to the village as his heart began to hammer loudly in his chest for almost anyone to hear as he began to crawl on his hands and knees away from all the rest.

He however didn't get very far as he soon enough found his exit blocked as he looked up in surprise to find Sasuke sitting before him against a near by tree with a very uncaring look on his expressionless face.

The stoic Uchiha seemed to be listening on with the story from a distance to where Kiba was currently continuing on with the story with laughter as many cries were heard from the rest in the mist of the spooky moon filled night.

Deciding that maybe just maybe his luck in finding a good hiding place wasn't totally forfeit just yet Naruto with a returning smile to his face began to scramble his way closer to were his best friend sat up until he was at his side with his jitteriness and all in tacked.

"Oi Sasuke……teme" Naruto whispered in hushed voice with slittled eyes as he leaned over to whisper in his teammates ear "How are you holding up all the way over here?...your not scared are you because I sure as hell am not"

Sasuke as normal, seeming to completely ignore Naruto ramblings as always uninterested in what the hyperactive klutz had to say didn't make a sound which overly annoyed Naruto even more for he hated being ignored especially by Sasuke….the big jerk.

The Uchaia was always acting better then him even after all they'd been through together which drove Naruto insane with jealousy. As the Uchiha always seemed so stuck up acting as if he always had a icicle up his bum but in this case in spirit of the holiday it was a broom stick …..a really big broom stick.

Sighting theatrically Naruto crossed his arms with a huff beside the dark haired boy and looked back ahead of him back towards the rest with a wounded pout that no body wanted to protect him from the spiders.

The Uchiha however, undetected by the sulking boy next to him watched carefully out of the corner of his eyes as he noticed the idiot actually really was scared as he was shaking as if he had just seen a ghost.

And with that busted lip of his he had seen Sakura personally with lots of love deal upon the blonde knucklehead who was still after all this time so native he looked like a mess.

"What the hell's your problem….dobe?" Sasuke's voice suddenly rang out shocking the other boy to snap his head back around too the Uchiha to see his dark eyes now on him observantly

"What do you mean what the hell's my problem?" Naruto inquired hotly as sweat ran down his face as his eyes still although now on Sauske seemed to be looking all around him anxiously

"You obviously have a problem" Sasuke said with a small smirk which Naruto glared back at "Or else you wouldn't be here hiding out"

W…what makes you say that" Naruto said a bit mad now as he had being caught as he soon stretched at the back of his head feverously with a fake laugh "I'm not hiding from anything…for I fear absolutely nothing in whole wide world"

Sasuke closed his eyes at this seeing the blonde was lying and especially to him but it was only natural he supposed for even though they were now closer then ever seeing what hell they had been through together they still were weary on telling each other certain things.

"Just spit it out already…moron" Sasuke said finally in a low voice "Or else your just going to make this drag out more then it already is….and your already wasting my time"

Naruto shot the prodigy at dirty look at hearing this clenching his teeth as his fist in his lap twitched but he slowly let it pass as he knew the jerk was right.

"Huh…..well you see…"Naruto began as he scratched at his cheek in a nervous fashion for he was about to tell his rival and best friend one of his worst fears "I'm sort of…..scared of…of spiders you see"

Sasuke was quite for a few minutes after this as his attention was fully now on his blonde teammate, it was then only that he bowed his head with a smile which the blonde saw and grunted knowing better that this would happen.

"I knew it" Sasuke began his face covered in dark shadows "You are a complete and total……idiot"

Naruto's teeth after hearing this were bared in a snarl as he nearly blew steam from his nose like a raging bull as he was fully prepared to lounge at the other boy and strangle him to death and in less then a moment that was what he did or at least tried to.

"I dare you to say that again…….you asshole!" Naruto cried out slamming his fist into the tree to where Sasuke quickly dodged it in time "For I am not a loser okay…..I just hate icky crawly spiders alright so back off!"

"Ha…..that just proves the point" Sasuke quickly chuckled as he quickly with skill and easiness wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck and hit him to the ground holding him there with a wicked grin and a shin in his black eyes "Only girly men would be scared of spiders especially one's who call them…. Icky"

The two boys found themselves after this with a cry from Naruto in a wrestling match in which Naruto now found himself beginning to turn blue in the face as his wind pipe was being squeezed tight by Sasuke.

"Ugh…"Naruto let out, now turning purple as Sasuke's grip tightend as Naruto's arms fought to pull himself free from the iron clench "I give…..I give up….. let go you bastard!!"

Sasuke snickering under his breath at the blonde as it was clear he was the winner of this little fight went to comply too the request. But suddenly just as he was about to let loose his arm from round the blonde's neck a loud scream was heard from ahead of them as everyone in the clearing screamed out in horror at the story Kiba had just ended with a hollowing laugh.

At this precise moment when his eyes were looking ahead of him narrowly they suddenly came too widen as he soon felt the head crushed in between his arms suddenly go limp. Startled looking down with a start he soon realized the knucklehead ninja was out like a light as he had fainted in his hold.

The Uchiha sat there for a moment wondering if he had been rough housing with the loser a bit too much but then again he soon thought the better of it. As he fully knew he would never again intentionally hurt the blonde ever again as this time around it had been a mixter of both him being strangled and the end surpise of the story which clearly had scared him silly.

"Your such a dumb ass……Naruto" Sauske said wearily as he placed himself back up against the tree with Naruto in toe as he let go letting the blonde rest his head on his outreached leg as he shook his head at him hopelessly as he reached out a hand with a lingering smile and ruffled the blonde's spiky hair.

The blonde soon began to snore loudly, and mumble in his sleep as his mouth hung wide open as a small river of drool leaked down his chin and onto the Uchiha's pant leg as he let out a gasp of disgust swearing on revenge for no one drooled on him and ever got away with it.

And as he thought about it ignoring the blonde's cussing in his sleep he came up with the perfect plan to teach the klutz a lesson or two he would never forget as it was beyond fair payback as he smiled evilly down to the sleeping boy with drool with flashing red eyes.

**2 hours later……**

Fluttering his heavy eyelids open Naruto with a start shot up from were he was lying down on the hard ground beneath a dark shadowy tree in the dead of night.

Shacking his head widely clenching his teeth as he rubbed at his sour neck Naruto with widening fearful eyes looking around the clearing around him which was now instead of being alit with a fire and the noise of his friends was quite and dark.

Flashes of what he last remembered came back to him as his face crunched into an annoyed look as he recalled his little wrestle with Sasuke and after that there was nothing but only blackness.

"Umm…..Sasuke?' Nartuo ventured out swallowing the sudden large lump in his throat as he looked all around himself with raising alert but as always sugar coated with false bravery "Ha ha this isn't very funny you guys!...in fact it's really lame just to be out here in the dark on the eve of Halloween night all by my self you buttheads!?" he called out with a laugh as he felt sweat roll down his face

But after all of this many soundlessly minutes passed by with no reply answer as he began to shake like a leaf in a storm as he suddenly at hearing a sudden sound somewhere near by him of a stick breaking loudly jumped to feet with a cry and it was there that all hell broke loose as he notice all the spiders covering his body.

"……SPIDERS!!" Naruto voice screamed bloody murder and like a frightened little girl receiving as it did many laughs from all those who laughed quietly hiding in the forest as there plan was working wonders beyond there believes

Naruto crying with tears in his eyes swatted every were at his body as he jumping here and there franticly rolling himself on the ground as he pulled off his orange jacket and pants and threw them to the ground as he then jumped up and down madly on top of them in a loud scared to hell tantrumious fit.

"UGH!!...GROSS….DIE YOU CREEPY LITTLE BASTARS DIE!!" Naruto shouted out many minutes later now only in his boxers as he slowly with a running nose of disbelief backed away slowly in the cool night to only suddenly trip on a rock as he went sailing backwards right into a sticky nasty spiders web.

And that was when all the rest hiding in the shadows heard it as a loud bang was heard along the lines with a another loud heart filled scream but this time by many as they all decided to come out and inspect there handy work with smirks and grins of payback and amusement on there faces.

All were soon later astonished and flat out laughing out loud in what they saw soon later as a frenzy of boxer laid Naruto's along with the real one were yet again rolling around on the ground shouting as they swatted and scratched at themselves to rid themselves of all the icky bugs all over their bodies.

"Sweet…. this is way too good to be true" Ino proclaimed as she got out her camera "Watching Naruto acted this stupid is absolutlely….priceless this is going to be worth billions"

Sakura and all the rest laughed at this as they all continued to watch Konaha's number one knuckleheaded ninja continued to fight half naked with fake spiders.

"He is by far the world's biggest idiot" Kiba laughed along with his dog who barked softly in his agreement beside him

"You can double that….he's a total whack if you ask me and always has been" Shikamaru added with a roll of his eyes next to Ino "But man this is such a drag……... Waiting for him like this for him to realize we've punked him"

All nodded there heads in a agreement to this seeing it was taking the numbskull for to long to figure it out as Hinata next to Sakura blushed madly at the sight of her long time crush.

"We should go tell…. him" Shino piped up surprising the rest as he was still angry at all of them at the very fact they had tried using his real bugs in this trick "Or else he's going to wear himself out and possibly have a heart attack knowing……him"

"Yeah….your right I guess" Kiba said scratching his head with a look to all the rest "We could go tell him before he hurts himself the little snot…. but it serves him right for being such a little pest earlier"

They all agreed to that as they soon reappeared in the clearing barley able to contain there laughter at all the crying out struggling Naruto's who continued in their wrestling with the spiders

Walking up slowly to the Naruto they knew was the real with some help out of the two dozen who had red scratches all over their bodies they all stared down at him with smiles on there faces.

The girls especially couldn't stop their laughter as they looked down to the blond teen and his cloudlessness and the fact that he was wearing bunny pokidoted underwear along with all the rest of the blonde shadow clones.

"We brought this……" Choji then said popping a candy into his over stuffed mouth with an evil look in his eyes to all the rest "Should we use it…….he's really freaked out?"

All looked unsure for a moment then with a nod from there leader of this plan did just that as soon enough with an evil grin from all of them a ice cold bucket of water was thrown on to the blonde.

Soon enough breaking him out of his crazy chant with a start as he sat straight up with a shrill cry as all the rest of the shadow cones with a cry vanished it puffs of black smoke.

"NO SPIDERS!...SPIDERS!...SPIDERS!!" Naruto wailed still twitching this way and that as he looked widely up and around to all of them with cold wet confusion

"W….where am…….where are all the spiders?" Naruto stuttered chattering his teeth as he looked around himself feverishly as all giggled and snickered at his confusion as it was priceless to see him being such an idiot more then normal in this case.

"What's the matter…Naruto?" Sasuke finally took the chance to ask stepping up to the blonde as he slowly bent down in front of him with a blank face despite his victorious victory "Your not scared are you of these tiny little spiders…..because if you are your a shame to the shin obi name"

Naruto who looked back at Sasuke with wide blue eyes and dripping wet hair said nothing to this as he just continued to shake in the cold night air.

"S….Sp…i….ders" was only what Naruto managed to say back to this

Raising an dark eyebrow Sasuke with a ghost of a smirk picked up a spider off the ground in between his fingers as he showed it off to Naruto as he squirmed were he sat with wide unbelieving eyes.

"These spiders are nothing but fakes….." Sasuke let trail off as he raised the spider to his lips

Naruto's eyes widen in horror as he watched Sasuke then plop the spider into his mouth with a triumphant look on his face as he chewed the gummie Halloween candy smoothly as he watched Naruto turn a sickly green as if he was going to be sick and a second later to all there surprise he did.

All quickly turned away as there own stomachs became uncomfortable with all the eaten Halloween candy they'd consumed from early as it nearly made all of them sic Choji himself was beginning to turning a pale green as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Naruto breathing hard on his knees and hands on the ground shaking with red rimmed eyes looked down to his left to see with a sickening twisted clench of his stomach that Sauske had been telling the truth. As the spiders he had so desperately fought off and was deathly afraid of were nothing more then Gummy candies shaped as spiders as they were everywhere around him in colorful fruity flavors.

"I ca……I can't believe you guys would to this to me" Naruto finally said as his shoulders began shaking as tears now came to his eyes as he bowed his head and stared to cry "I……….I'll have nightmares about spiders now for the rest of my life…..as I'm already a total spider freak out as it already is!"

All the smiles on all their face soon disappeared at hearing this as Naruto now sounded serious and hurt by their prank which had been all Sasuke's idea as this had been payback for him and his ruined drool stained pants he was now going to have to burn.

"Huh…don't believe a word he's saying" Sasuke finally called out to all of them not believe what he was seeing or hearing was really the truth for he hadn't seen the blonde cry in a very long time in fact two years and he doubted something like this could get the normally strong willed boy to cry out like a baby so easily for it wasn't that easy.

The others looked unsurely at the Uchiha wondering if he had it all wrong but that's when they all stopped dead at hearing the sudden laughter as they all snapped there heads back down to face Naruto.

Digging his hands into the dirt quickly grabbing fistfuls of the Gummy spiders the blonde finally looked back up and with a particularly cruel grin up at Sasuke who in turn narrowed his dark eyes at the blonde as their eyes locked to each others.

"YOU!" Naruto began his hands trembling as he said the words to the Uchiha as he struggled to his feet in boxers glory and all "I am going….to……KILL YOU!!"

And with that said Naruto moving so fast the rest could barely see with a large growl flew at Sasuke who was surprised but ready as the blonde threw the gummie spiders in his face as he tackled him to the ground as the two teen boys fought each other in another serious wrestling match which was now personal.

"Well….that was unexpected" Shikamaru said lamely scratching his head wearily with a look

"Yeah……those to are sure going at it and all for this?" Kiba laughed out as his large white next gave a bark in agreement "They sure no how to hold a….. grudge"

"It was a good joke though those…..pictures are priceless" Ino piped up with a large smile hugging her camera tight "Who knows how many people are just dying to see these pictures of Naruto as payback on that little….troublesome maggot for all the pranks he's pulled"

"I do hope Naruto will be okay though" Hinata said softly poking her fingers together worried as she watched the two best friends pound it out

"Nah….they'll be fine" Choji mused opening his eyes as he looked to the ground licking his lips now back to his normal color "Now if you'll excuses me I have to collect all those Gummy spiders you promised me for joining in on all of this……fun"

The rest rolled there eyes at this as they all amusedly watched on with the fight between the two teammates as they beat each other up senseless as ones revenge was meant while the other only begun.

Naruto clearly now having the upper hand as he cursed and ranted at Sasuke for his dirty little trick many minutes later had the Uchiha leg locked as he was now sitting on top of him in victory.

The blonde teen soon later as fit punishment with an evil smile on his face let down a large wad of spit from his lips ready to drop if the Uchiha did not quickly apologize for his trick.

The girls rolled there eyes with huffs of disgust at this as the rest of the boys looked on wearily amused seeing and betting on who was going to win this battle of the titans.

"GIVE UP AND SAY IT!" Naruto demand pushing the Uchiha further into the dirt as his spit dangled all too dangerously close to the ravens face "OR YOUR GOING TO GET SPLATTTERD ON… BELIEVE IT! HUH YOU DIDN'T THINK I KNEW ABOUT YOUR SECRET DID YOU…..SASUKE!"

"NOT A CHANCE LOSER… GET OFF OF ME! Sasuke hissed in great disgust reaching out a hand and grabbing a fist full of the blonde's hair nearly ripping it out as he struggled to throw the idiot off him but still managing to smile "YOU DESEREVED EVERYTHING YOU GOT!…..YOU TOTTAL WHIMP SCARED OF ICKY LITTLE SPINDERS….HA PATHETIC!"

"GARRRR…..SASUKE YOU BASTARD!!" Naruto growled out as he was now the one strangling the Uchiha "NOW I AM DEPFEATLY GOING TO DO THIS SO PREPARE YOUSELF ASSHOLE! FOR THERE'S A STORM OF HELL SPITE COMING YOUR…. WAY!!"

'God what a bunch of….children" Ino committed near Sakura who couldn't agree more as they watched the two boys in great disgust flinching even at what they saw next "There acting as normal as always... fighting each other till their both beaten to a pulp….ugh guys…. you love them you marry them and then in the end you have to kill them for being complete utter hotheads"

Sakura smiled at this as she continued to watch her two teammates who were now on the ground laughing at one another while still throwing insults and punches.

For deep down she knew better then anyone those two were best friends now more then ever for it had now been little over two year now since Naruto had brought Sauske back and all seemed to be right in the world again.

And now older the two had as if nothing had ever happened become even closer over that past time and it warmed her heart as she knew it did others who loved them and were there friends.

"Well this certainly has been an interesting Halloween.. huh" Kiba cried out to all his friends

"Yeah…..it was a blast" Shikamaru said dully with a looked but now without a small smile on his lips for he being the bored genius had had a good laugh out of this

"Hell look at it on the bright side guys" Choji said coming to in the circle of friends with a huge smile on his face as he stuffed spider gummies in his mouth by the hand fulls "At lest we get free food……… to go around with some good old fun entertainment"

All smiled at this as they turned all eyes back on too the two bickering best friends as they lay now on the ground motionless staring up at the starry sky as soon all the rest followed suit as good old times were once again upon them on this great evening on Halloween night.

**The End**

My older sister while I was younger used to play that stupid sit on me spit dangling game with me and I absolutely hated it!! for like Sasuke in the story I absolutely hate spit and saliva with a passion!! And like Naruto I hate icky spiders Haahhha totally gross ew get away!!hehe:D


End file.
